The Analogy
by Dimo426
Summary: Ginny is tired of her crappy dating life. She goes to a club one night and runs into Draco Malfoy after several years. She automatically makes assumptions of him. What will happen after that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own or actually own the wonderful Harry Potter Universe. That title belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**This was written for Boogum's long writing challenge! The prompt is at the bottom of this chapter. :) Enjoy.**

_**The Analogy**_

Ginny Weasley had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with some of the most reputable men of her time. There was Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy. All of these men had made something of themselves. Harry Potter was the Wizarding world's famous protector. He had defeated He Who Must Not Be Named at the end of Ginny's sixth year most valiantly. Neville Longbottom opened up a world famous apothecary and did research using plants and herbs to cure magical maladies. Colin Creevey was a fancy reporter; the one getting every scoop. Dean Thomas went on to, surprisingly, become the owner of the hottest gay bar in Diagon Alley. Since Ginny's time at Hogwarts, Diagon Alley had boomed with business and now offered a wider variety of stores and services. Draco Malfoy, after the death of his father, took over Malfoy Enterprises and turned it into a conglomerate of all sorts. His company did everything; from manufacturing items, loans, construction, publishing, etc. You name it, his company did it.

Since Ginny's time at Hogwarts, as she was now twenty five years old, she had had a dreary romantic life. Sure, she dated and loved Harry Potter. But, that fizzled out like a dud firework. It wound up being so disappointing. She was nineteen when that relationship ended. But, after Harry, her dating life had been an extreme embarrassment. Somehow, every guy she dated after Harry was a closet gay. And, to clear things up, Ginny had nothing against gays. Her problem then? She always found out a little too late that the guy was gay. No, she hadn't actually slept with any of them. One told her he was a virgin and wanted to wait until he was in love for the big bang. She could understand that. The next told her that he just wasn't ready to take that step with her. Again, she could cope with that. And the last, he went as far as to give her some huge story about how he didn't understand the concept of sex and that his mother had raised him to put things in other places. Ginny quickly figured out that the latter of the three men was gay. But the others, well, they had no real signs of being gay. They didn't have the cliché gay voice. They weren't prissy in their mannerisms. The only thing she noticed about all three was that they dressed very tastefully. They all hung out with lots of questionable men. And, they all had random jobs. Jonathan, the first guy, was a bartender at Dean's bar, "The Analogy". The second guy, Martin, worked as a tailor at the local men's boutique. She met Damon, the third guy, at the boutique Martin worked at. Damon was a ballet dancer. That should have been Ginny's first sign. But, she ignored it for the sake of love.

Despite all of her troubles with love, Ginny still had hope. She had just decided that she would be choosier and look very closely at men's traits before even accepting a date. She had gone six years without sex. Six years! All of this because of her failed relationships. And, Ginny didn't want this to happen again. She was getting extremely frustrated and her toys were beginning to not work for her. After repeated use over the last six years, it was time to really find a guy to settle down with. No more foolish dating that turned into shite!

Ironically, Ginny was still friends with Jonathan. She hadn't dated him long enough to really begin to fall in love with him. They had only dated a few months, so a friendship was salvageable. It was Friday night and Ginny wanted to go out. At this point, she didn't care where it was, she just wanted to go. It just so happened that her friend, Jonathan called her to come out on this particular evening. She had nothing better to do, and wanted to go out anyway, so she graciously accepted. As soon as she got off work from her dismal job (no need to mention what she actually does; she would be embarrassed), she raced home to put on her sexiest and skimpiest outfit. She often found that since she was going to a gay bar, she could dress as slutty as she wanted. And no matter how drunk she got, she was safe because no one would take advantage of her! And with this, she loved wearing her sluttiest outfits. Ginny decided on a green, two piece ensemble. The top was made similar to a cutoff jersey for a men's football team. The bottom of the shirt came to just below her breasts; barely disguising her bra. The bottoms were basically boy short panties. They showed just a bit of her bum. She sort of looked like a stripper, but she didn't care. She paired the outfit with black boots and then set about doing her hair and make-up. Her hair, long and wavy, she curled to the extreme. Her makeup consisted of lots of glitter and mascara. She kept it pretty simple, but with glitz. It was definitely club material. Once she approved of her selection, she apparrated to the club to meet Jonathan.

The Analogy was a place a glitz and glamour. This place was the place to go for gays. With its bright lights to its caged nude male dancers, it had everything a gay man could want. Ginny found it fun, but knew she was wasting her time with a place like this since there would be no straight men here. She walked into the club with Jonathan by her side and went straight to the bar. She ordered her favorite drink; a dirty martini. She then went to the dance floor and proceeded to get hammered while dancing the night away with Jonathan and a random assortment of men. Some were even dressed as pink fairies; how ironic.

After an hour of dancing and two drinks, Ginny headed back to the bar for another. She glanced to her right, noticing a familiar blonde head streak past her. There, on the other end of the bar, sat Draco Malfoy. Ginny couldn't have been more shocked. In fact, she was so shocked by this discovery, that she slammed down her glass and it shattered all over the bar. Ginny looked around, wide-eyed, and then shimmied away; hopefully unnoticed. She decided to slither over to where the blonde was to say hello. He couldn't have been the same git if he was gay, could he? She nudged up beside him, pressing her breasts into his arm as a joke. When he looked her way she smiled.

"Hi! I saw you from over there and decided I would say hey! Who are you here with?" She asked, while yelling to make herself heard over the noise. She noticed him look down to her chest and then back to her face.

"Well, hello to you. I'm here with Blaise." He coldly greeted. She knew it. He was gay. He was here with a guy!

"Come here often?" She questioned.

"Not particularly. Blaise really wanted to come tonight." He offered.

"Yeah, I came here with my friend. He's gay." Ginny admitted. Maybe she was a little drunk. She sure wasn't being tasteful with her words.

"Is that so?" He questioned with a smirk to his face.

"Oh, yeah. He's a total poofer!" Ginny confirmed loudly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Draco offered to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll have a dirty martini, please." She asked. Draco waved over the bartender and ordered Ginny's drink.

"So, what have you been up to since Hogwarts?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, just working." Ginny answered. She hated this question.

"Well, what do you do?" He asked, trying again.

"Um, I…" Ginny began, but found her way out. The bartender brought over her drink. Ginny took three huge gulps, almost finishing her drink, and then stood up and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Let's dance!" She hollered while pulling him to the dance floor.

"Oh, I don't really…" But his voice was lost in the music and the heat of the floor. Ginny laughed and ground her bum against his crotch since she had her back turned to him. She felt him place his palms against her hip bones in the front and pull her closer to him. She laughed some more. She glanced at his hands. Manicured fingernails; figures. They danced for quite some time. Ginny laughing and doing raunchy moves for Draco. It was quite ridiculous, really. If anyone would have paid attention, one might call Ginny a slut. But, in her defense, she really didn't care how she looked at a gay bar.

After she was tired from dancing, and increasingly drunk, she decided to head back to the bar. Draco helped her to her seat and then sat beside her. She glanced at Draco's head, as he was ordering himself another drink, and noticed the tag on the back of his shirt. It was one of the custom shirts made in Martin's shop. Draco was definitely gay. Just as this revelation crossed Ginny's mind, Blaise Zabini walked up behind Draco and circled his arms around his waist. Draco immediately removed his hands and elbowed Blaise.

"Where have you been, sweets?" Blaise crooned.

"Busy." Draco replied.

"With that sassy girl?" Blaise eyed curiously.

"Yes."

"Oh! I like it! She is hot, hot, hot with that red hair!" Blaise shouted while moving over to Ginny and running his fingers through her hair.

"You should let me do your hair sometime sweetie! I do Draco's hair. I don't know if you like it." Blaise began and then paused.

"It's very chic." Ginny replied with a grin.

"Perfect! I own a salon in muggle London! You should come by sometime and let me tame that wild mane of yours! You are too hot!" Blaise gushed.

"Sounds wonderful." Ginny agreed. She could use a haircut. Just when she was about to drag Draco off for more dancing, Jonathan came up behind her.

"You ready to go? It's really late and I have to work the day shift tomorrow." He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let me say bye." She agreed. She turned to Draco and Blaise.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Blaise. Draco, it was lovely running into you. We should get together sometime and go to lunch!"

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed.

"Floo or owl me anytime! Bye guys!" Ginny parted. She ran up to Jonathan and the two apparrated to her flat.

"Well, someone was a dancing queen tonight. And, with a hot Malfoy, no less!" Jonathan chimed.

"I did have a good time. But, sadly, he is gay." Ginny admitted.

"Why did you think he was gay?" Jonathan asked, perplexed.

"Everything about him was gay. How can you not see that?" She retorted.

"Although I admit he is extremely anal about his appearance, he had manicured nails, and he was at a gay bar, that doesn't mean he is gay. There are plenty of men out there that just care about their appearance." Jonathan opposed.

"Name one." Ginny challenged.

"Well…there was…" He stopped.

"It's not fair to put me on the spot about it! But, I'm sure there are plenty!" He pouted.

"Well, all of the men that I know like that are gay! Gay! Gay! Gay! Jonathan, I would love to be friends with Malfoy. And, I will be. He was a ton of fun. But, I'm also going to look for a straight guy. Possibly someone that I'll marry one day and have kids with."

"You do have a point. We'll see. If he is gay, I'm going to go after him!" Jonathan beamed.

"I think he is with Blaise Zabini."

"What a shame."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm pretty tired after dancing all night." Ginny announced.

"Night." Jonathan told her and then apparrated away.

Ginny took off her make-up and party clothes and made her way to her bed. She had a good time, but she was determined to find a straight guy! She was so tired of meeting so many gay men that she was beginning to have a hard time telling the difference! With these thoughts, Ginny fell asleep thinking about all the things she wanted to do over the weekend before a long week of work.

**Basic outline:** For whatever reason (be it his job, close friends with another guy, anal attention to his clothes, yadda yadda), Ginny thinks that Draco is gay and so behaves around him in very different way to that of other men who she might consider potential boyfriend material. You can interpret that however you like - maybe she's less conscious about her body (and the showing of it), maybe she just behaves more loosely around him, etc, etc. It's up to you. The point is she thinks he is gay and he most definitely is not, and eventually that is going to become obvious.

**Must Haves:** Draco demanding incredulously, "You thought I was gay?", Ginny being mortified when she realizes her mistake.

**No-No's:** Ginny can't outrightly ask Draco if he is gay.

**Word Length:** None.

**Bonus points:** If Draco and Ginny are somewhat friends. They don't have to be super close, but I think the nature of this prompt calls for them to at least be able to interact regularly with each other anyway.

**Deadline:** 25 July 2011, closes midnight forum time. That gives you a month.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ginny woke up to a massive hangover. She decided that next time she drank, she would stop at two martinis. She felt that her liver was deteriorating at that very moment and wanted to hurl the contents of her stomach. She walked into her bathroom, took an anti-hangover potion, and then showered to remove the last remnants of sweat and glitter from her body. Ginny was feeling quite hungry and she decided that she didn't feel like cooking. She went to her kitchen to grab her purse before leaving, when she noticed an eagle owl pecking at her living room window. She ran over to open the window and the eagle owl stuck its prominent leg out for Ginny to take the letter. She took it, petted the bird's feathers, and then closed the window.

_Ginny,_

_I had a wonderful time with you last night and would like to spend more time with you. I hope you remember it, considering the amount of alcohol you consumed. I would like to invite you to dinner this evening. If you are interested, please let me know at your earliest convenience._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny was pleased and was delighted to make a new friend. Malfoy really had changed since their days at Hogwarts. She decided that she would love to have dinner with him and catch up more on old times. At least she knew up front that he was gay, and wouldn't be misguided in her attempts at love. She reflected that it was such a shame, though, that he was gay because he was one prime piece of meat. She pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and ink and began to write.

_Draco,_

_Surprisingly enough, I do remember last night! I had fun last night, too. I would love to have dinner with you tonight and get to know you better. I think we could be wonderful friends! Hopefully, you aren't a prat anymore like you were in school!_

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny put her note in her purse since she didn't have her own owl and left her flat to head to the post. She arrived at the post, which was near a quaint little bistro she liked, and sent her letter off. She walked into the bistro, intent on ordering, when she ran into a solid body.

"Pardon me, miss." The voice called. Ginny stumbled a bit and then looked into the eyes of a man. But, not just any man. It was Colin Creevey, himself.

"It's quite alright." Ginny replied with a blush to her cheeks. She gave a small smile and then walked past the man toward an empty table.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Ginny Weasley?" Colin asked.

"Yes." She replied. It had been years since they had last seen each other.

"Do you mind if we grab lunch together? I had intended to eat mine on the go, but since you are alone, I figured we could grab a bite together, yeah?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied timidly.

Colin placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to a table nearby a window. The waitress came to take her order and to grab Colin a beverage. Ginny felt awkward because, while she found him attractive today, she remembered him to be a completely scrawny lad when they were in school. Somehow the mental picture of him from their Hogwarts days made it hard for her to really find him attractive overall. Every time she looked at him, she saw the messy mop of sand blonde hair from school, his overly pasty skin, and how short he used to be. Granted, now he was taller than her measly five feet four inches, but it wasn't something someone could easily forget. He still wasn't much taller though. He was only five nine or five ten. But everything else, from the way he styled his hair to his perfect teeth, was amazing now. He was one of the most handsome men, besides her new gay friend, Malfoy. And somehow, Ginny still couldn't get the boy from Hogwarts out of her mind. But, as she made a fool of herself by ignoring him to have this inner battle with herself, she decided she would give him a chance and try to put all the old things from her mind.

They made small talk until the waitress brought Ginny's food. Colin unwrapped his sandwich and began to eat with Ginny. She kept smiling because she had never heard any rumors of Colin's sexuality being questioned. Finally! Yes, she would successfully put old Colin from her mind and welcome new, delicious Colin. He told her about his job and all the stories he has experienced. He even told her a few dirty secrets of the Minister's! She had an overall good time and enjoyed his company. They finished lunch and some small chatter and then Colin led her to the exit.

"I hope I can see you again, Ginny. I would love to take you on a date." He offered.

"I think that would be a splendid idea." Ginny smiled.

"Is tonight good for you?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I already have dinner plans with a friend. And, I'm not really available much during the week because of work. How is next Friday?" She returned.

"That's perfect. Just owl me your address this week to the Daily Prophet and we'll get in touch about what we should do. It was wonderful to see you again, Ginny!" Colin parted her with a kiss on the cheek and left the shop. Ginny blushed and then apparrated to her flat to get ready for her dinner date with Malfoy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Draco arrived at Ginny's flat that evening and was floored upon the sight. She was amazing. She wore a loose, billowy dress that went down to her knees. It was a very pale, lavender color and was tube topped. She wore a thick, aged, brown belt at her waist to give the simple dress something special. She was wearing wedge heals to match that tied around her ankle with a ribbon. Her hair was long. That was his favorite. Tonight, it flowed down her back, barely touching the small of her back and it was curled perfectly. She barely wore any make-up; perfect for her face. She had just a small amount of mascara to highlight her honey eyes and a pop of pink lip gloss. Her lips looked so plump and juicy that he just wanted to grab her forcefully and press his lips against hers with abandon.

She walked back into her room and he had to adjust himself. He didn't want her to get freaked out with his boner on their first date. In truth, he was really excited about this date. He had always found her attractive in school and after the amount of fun he had with her the previous night, he just knew he would like her. Sure, he had dated plenty of women, but none had grabbed his interest. Most of them were vain and only wanted to date him for his looks or his money. But, Ginny didn't seem to care about any of those things. She had a good time with him last night just because they could. There was no mention of society or money. No mention of politics or all the things that make everything sour. Yes, he was definitely intrigued with her and wanted to know her better.

"Ready?" She asked as she came back into the room with a small clutch purse. He nodded his head and held out his hand to her so they could side-along apparrate. She smiled and placed her hand in his and they left with a 'pop'. They arrived in Diagon Alley and went to "The Promenade". It was a high class restaurant and Draco wanted to impress her for their first date. He looked over at her and her eye brows shot up when she noticed where they were.

"Oh, Draco, I don't think I can afford this." She told him. He laughed.

"Gentlemen don't let ladies pay." He amended.

"Well…okay. If you really insist." She shrugged her shoulders and they walked into the restaurant.

They sat at a small, two-person table that was delicately draped in cream lace. It had a small centerpiece that held a candle to illuminate the area. It was a romantic setting and Ginny absolutely loved it. She wondered if Colin would take her to places like this. Draco was a complete gentleman and pulled out her seat for her. His expert manners furthered her accusation of his sexuality. Most men her age had little to no formal manners such as his. Even when he sat down across from her and immediately placed his napkin in his lap, she just knew. A server placed two menus in front of them and took their beverage order.

"She'll have a glass of Italian Moscato and I'll have the same." Draco told the server. Ginny was impressed with his knowledge of wine and the fact that he ordered for her. Such a shame that he was gay…

"So, where do we begin? What is new in the life of Draco Malfoy since Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned him as she placed her hand under her chin and lent up to the table.

"Well I run the family business. I'm sure you already knew that. We do a little of everything. We have really expanded to ensure the success of our future heirs. For leisure, I enjoy art. I love going to museums and visiting art galleries to see the oldest and newest forms of art. Some of it can be quite breathtaking." He told her. Art. Of course. Typical.

"What about you?" He retorted.

"Well, I have a completely insufferable job. I hate it. It is so dull. But, it pays the bills until I figure out what I really want to do." She told him. She figured as little information about her pathetic life would be sufficient.

"And what would that be?" He pressed.

"If you must know, I'm an assistant to the assistant of the secretary of the Minister of Magic. I have a perfectly private office…in a broom closet. I really don't see the point of the job. I have to dress pretty in order to do nothing but make copies of documents all day. Most of the time, I get around five documents per day. It is so boring. I can't stand it." She told him. The server brought their wine and proceeded to take their order.

"She will have the roasted duck with orange glaze and broccoli. I will have the Chicken cor don bleu and potatoes." He announced and the server scurried off with their menus.

"If you hate your job so much, why do you stay?" He asked.

"The pay is decent. It pays the bills. And I can't find anything else. I had hoped after all this time that I would get a promotion. But, there really isn't any room to climb the ladder." She answered.

"Well what would you like to do?" He inquired.

"I love interior design. If I had the money to turn my flat into a dream, I would." She told him whimsically.

"What would you say to working for me? I have a decorating department under the construction unit." He informed her.

"I would jump at the chance!" She told him.

"Well, can you start in two weeks?" He asked.

"You bet! I'll put in my two weeks' notice Monday!" She replied, excitedly.

"Other than your new job, what else is new in the life of Ginevra Weasley?" He asked.

"Well, I met someone."

"Oh, pray tell. Who?" He asked with a smirk.

"Colin Creevey. I bumped into him earlier and he asked me on a date." She told him.

"Oh. So you fancy him?" Draco asked while keeping his cool demeanor.

"Well, I haven't found anyone else who fit my criteria lately. The only problem is that I can't get the image of him as a kid out of my mind. I'm sure you remember. He looked like a total nerd all through school!" She roared. Draco laughed.

"He did look like a right git." He confirmed and then the server brought their food.

They ate their meal and laughed at old Hogwarts jokes and stories for the remainder of the evening. Ginny was marveled at how easily she enjoyed his company. She hated how she knew she would prefer it over any other man since he was gay. Oh, well. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Ginny ran into Draco Malfoy. Their friendship had blossomed into the best she had ever had. Her new job was amazing and she loved getting to do her favorite thing every day for work. Turning a couple's home into perfection was just splendid. On top of the job, Draco had been perfect. He always helped her in times of need when it came to picking out clothing for dates. Ginny couldn't begin to count how many times she had stood in nothing but her knickers in front of him begging him to help her pick out clothes. He never told her no. They always had a blast wherever they went.

Her relationship with Colin was still in the works. She had been on seven dates with him and kissed him twice. She was still having trouble viewing him as sexy even though he was. She was beginning to actually like him. But she was still far from 'in love' with him. She was putting on a modest skirt for work. It was a black pencil skirt that came to her knees. Her blouse was deep crimson and had no sleeves. She tucked the blouse in for perfection. She put on her matching crimson shoes to complete her look when she heard knocking on her door. She wasn't quite finished getting ready and still needed to put on make-up and do her hair. She couldn't begin to imagine who could be at her door at this early hour.

She walked to her door and opened it to reveal Colin with a bouquet of red roses. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before opening the door fully to let him inside. He walked in with a grin on his face and handed the flowers to Ginny. She took them to her small kitchen and put them in a vase of water before placing them on her dining table. When she turned around, she saw Colin sitting on her sofa so she joined him. He looked nervous and Ginny couldn't imagine why.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned. He wiped his palms on his slacks. Ginny hated that.

"I sure hope so. There is something I wanted to talk to you about." He announced.

"Okay…" She said while her mind began to work meticulously. She was afraid he was about to tell her something awful.

"We've been seeing each other for about three months. For me, it has been the most amazing time of my life." He began. Ginny began to get nervous.

"Colin, can we continue this conversation in my bathroom? I still need to finish getting ready for work." She told him.

"Sure." He confirmed.

She got up and went back to her bathroom; grabbing her wand to start on her hair. Colin followed her and sat on the closed toilet. She began to weave her curly hair into a complicated twist. She glanced at Colin and he looked even more nervous than he had before.

"Continue. I'm listening." She urged him.

"Right. Well, as I was saying. It has been amazing. I wouldn't change a thing. And since the beginning, I have come to realize something." He told her. She finished her hair before she looked at him.

"And that is?" She prodded.

"I'm in love with you, Ginny."

"In love?" She questioned for clarification.

"Yes, in love. And, I think we could really be something in the future." He told her.

"Okay." She told him, getting really nervous. She wasn't ready to say 'I love you' to him yet. She wasn't even sure if she was on the upward climb to go down that slope.

"I've pictured it all. Family Christmases, holidays to Fiji, buying a home. You name it. I've come to realize that I want those things with you." He told her.

"So you want to become serious?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes. I want to become very serious. I want everything with you Ginny. I want a house near your parents. I want a cat. I want marriage and kids. I'm serious. I want everything with you. I can't picture doing any of those things with anyone else." He told her. She was not ready for this proclamation.

"Don't you think this is a little fast for that kind of commitment? I mean, we have only been dating for three months." She added.

"Sure. I know it is a little fast. But, if you know what you want, you should go get it!"

"So, what are you saying?" She asked.

Colin stood from the toilet, then and kissed Ginny on the lips. She was too nervous to kiss him back, but he didn't notice. He got to the ground, knelt on one knee, and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He opened it gingerly to reveal a large, diamond, engagement ring.

"What I am saying is this. I love you Ginny. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He smiled.

"Marry you?" She questioned. She felt like she was about to faint.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Draco had been going about his normal, daily routine when he heard three raps against his front door. He was still naked with a black bath towel around his waist. He had been shaving. He stepped to the peep hole and saw that it was Ginny. She looked exquisite. She looked positively a mess and he couldn't help but wonder what had made her in such a state this early in the morning.

He thought back to their first dinner date. She had told him she was going to date Colin Creevey, that sniveling kid. He wasn't worried. It would take no time for Ginevra to realize that Colin was not a respectable suitor and come running into his arms. He had waited, so far, for three months for her to realize this. He had decided in that moment at the dinner table that Colin was no match and that he would continue to wine and dine her until she came around. He wanted her. Since he saw her at the club three months ago, he knew he wanted her and bad. She was so carefree around him that it made him excited.

He opened up the door and Ginny came rushing in. He noticed that she went straight to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. She opened the top and took a long swig before wiping her mouth. He noticed she was shaky and was afraid that something awful had happened to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I am not alright. I cannot believe how horribly my day has started." She yelled while taking another long swig of tequila.

"Gin, is it a good idea to be drinking at eight in the morning? You have to be at work at nine." He reminded her.

"I don't think I can work today, Draco. You just don't understand."

"You can't take off today. You have six new clients and we must keep a perfect face for the Malfoy business." He added.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Alright, I'll stop. I'm sure I'll be sober by then. I need to go out tonight. Can we go to the Analogy tonight? I really need to loosen up and have a good drink." She told him. He noticed that she was eyeing his abdomen and he decided to flex his muscles just a bit. Nothing wrong with trying to entice her a small bit.

"So why do you need to loosen up?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, I haven't had sex in over six years. I'm pretty sexually frustrated. And secondly, Colin asked me to marry him this morning."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ginny had met and dealt with all six of her clients today with as much dignity and grace as she could muster. Overall, the clients had all been pleased with her ideas and she was excited to begin making everything become a reality. It had helped to keep her mind off of everything and she was thankful for that. Draco had been right in telling her not to skip work today. This was just what she needed.

She had told Colin no. How could she marry him if she wasn't even beginning to fall for him? How could she have sex with him, ever, if she couldn't get the image of him as an awkward teenager from her mind? That was no life she wanted. It was almost as bad as constantly being surrounded by gay men. Almost.

When her day was done, she apparrated to her flat and began to ruffle through all her wardrobe. She wanted to find the skankiest outfit she could find to wear out. She wanted to have fun tonight and maybe even have sex. She was just so flustered and so disappointed with how things in her life had turned. She rifled through until she found a blue, skin tight, mini skirt. She decided to pair it with a matching blue bra with a see-through mesh top over it. She found black pumps and decided that it completed her ensemble. She went to her bathroom and fixed her hair. She took it down from its previous French twist. Her locks fell in a wavy pattern down her back. She decided she liked the look. It looked tussled; like she had just had sex. She put on rose blush and cream eye shadow. She decided on a smoky eye tonight and did her crease as such. She applied ample mascara and red lipstick. She looked smoking hot.

She apparrated to Diagon Alley and met up with Draco, dressed perfectly in a suit, in front of 'The Analogy'. Ginny was ready to dance and drink. They walked inside to booming music and flashing lights. They went straight to the bar where Ginny ordered her favorite; a dirty martini. Draco ordered himself a whiskey on the rocks. She sipped her drink and then pulled Draco to the dance floor. She proceeded to grind her rear against him while his hands were placed against her hips.

"So, what happened?" Draco yelled above the music.

"Colin asked me to marry him." Ginny yelled back while continuing her dancing.

"What?"

"Colin asked me to marry him!" Ginny yelled louder.

"No, I heard you. What did you say?" He roared in return.

"I told him no. I don't want him like that." She told him.

"Is there anyone you want?" He asked against her ear.

"Well, I would want you, if you weren't so devilishly handsome!" Ginny joked. Draco laughed and pulled her hips closer to his.

The night continued with dancing and drinks until Ginny was thoroughly sloshed. They were both sweaty from dancing and Ginny found him even more attractive. In her hazy mind, she didn't care that he was gay. She just wanted to kiss his lips. Watching him sip his drink so delicately made her lick her lips and yearn even more for him. Without thinking, she leant over to him and pulled his head closer to hers. She pressed her lips to his in an electrifying heat that consumed them. She darted her tongue into his mouth with a force she didn't know. She just had to taste him. He returned the kiss with as much force while pulling her body to his. She wound her hands in his hair and moaned into his mouth. After a few minutes of making a thorough scene at the bar, he pulled back.

"My place?" He asked into her ear.

"Yes." She agreed. He grabbed her hand and apparrated them to his flat without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

They were kissing. And, it was amazing. Ginny had never kissed someone that tasted so good and knew what they were doing. He slammed her body against the door and entangled his hands into her hair. She just kept on kissing him. A tiny voice in her head kept telling her to remember something very important in this moment, but she just kept ignoring it. She was enjoying herself too much to think.

When her shoes miraculously disappeared, she got hornier. When the skirt flew off, she started to drip. When his suit jacket, tie, and shirt were gone, she was positively ready. And then, when he was lavishing her neck, she opened her eyes. Somehow, amongst all this heat and passion that had consumed them, she opened her eyes to stare straight into a picture of Draco with his arm over Blaise's shoulders from Hogwarts. She went limp in his arms and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, while breathing heavily.

"We can't do this." She told him while turning her back to him to bend over and pick up her discarded clothes and shoes. She was wearing a matching blue thong that night so her arse was in perfect view for him.

"Why not?"

"Blaise." She answered.

"What about Blaise?" He questioned while coming up behind her and kissing the side of her neck. God, she loved the feeling to that. She turned around and faced him and took a step back.

"What we are doing to him is wrong. This will break his heart."

"Wait…What?" He paused and they stood looking at each other for a few minutes. She watched as his face showed different emotions until it settled on anger. She grew nervous, thinking he was mad at her for causing him to cheat on Blaise.

"You thought I was gay?" He roared.

"Well, yeah." She answered feeling sheepish.

"And, why is that?" He demanded.

"Well, Blaise, for instance. And then there is your clothes, your hair, your nails, and everything else about you!" She yelled in return. She was horrified. She couldn't believe that he wasn't gay. This whole time, she thought he was and revealed so much of her body to him. She had dressed in front of him countless times and shamelessly ground her arse against his cock while dancing every time they went clubbing!

"Well, Ginevra, I am NOT gay. I never have been. In all frankness, I would love nothing more than to feel your tight pussy around my cock! And, you would know that if you would have asked or if you would have felt my fucking cock ages ago! God, you are something! All this time, I thought I was competing with a git like Creevey, when actually, I was never in the fucking race because you thought I was gay because of how I dress!" He yelled. She felt like a tiny ant about to be squished.

"Well, and Blaise, too. I thought you guys were together the night we met."

"Well, contrary to what you believe, I am NOT gay and I have done nothing but want you this whole time!" He yelled. By this time, he was breathing heavily and she was horny again. She was relieved to find that he wasn't gay and that he was available to top it off. She had wanted him so bad this whole time and the only thing holding her back was his sexuality. Now that she knew he was straight, she wanted him more than ever.

She jumped on him and began kissing him with more force than before. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against his 'fucking cock' with vengeance. He gripped her arse and kissed her back with more fervor and carried her into his bedroom and threw her onto his bed. He snaked up her body, kissing along his way. It was dark in the room and they could barely see each other, but Ginny didn't care. She just needed to feel him. He pulled her body up to remove her shirt and unhook her bra. When she fell back down to the bed, she was in nothing but her panties. His lips came crashing down on hers again and hands were everywhere.

She reached down to unbuckle his pants and undo the button and zipper. She shimmied them down his legs while never breaking their heated make out session. She needed to feel more skin. She went ahead and pushed down his boxer briefs and was a little frightened when she felt his penis flop, hard, onto her stomach. It was huge. She was both scared and delighted. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke up and down.

"I feel it now." She told him and he moaned.

She felt his hand make its way down her body and began to rub her clit over her panties. She marveled at the feel. His expert hands teased her for a moment, over the panties, until her moved them aside and swiftly inserted a finger into her depths. She arched her back at the intrusion, having almost forgotten what it felt like to be touched by someone else. She moaned when his fingers curled, touching the most glorious of spots. She began to pump her hand around his penis faster, trying to catch up with his fingers. She was beginning to lose it. They way his fingers curled inside her body made her cum in a fitful of cries. She was panting from her orgasm and felt a small sheen of sweat grace her body. She felt miraculous and wanted to feel it again.

"Tell me how much you want me."

"I want you so fucking bad. I've wanted you for three months." She whispered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, he ripped off her panties and plunged his engorged cock into her wet pussy. She gasped at the sudden movement, but easily recuperated and began to rock her hips in time with his. With each thrust, he brought her closer to the edge of bliss. He kissed all over her face and neck while gripping her hands above her head with his. It was the most intoxicating and completely involved sex she had ever had. She was so involved with the act and felt so good with his powerful body above hers that she never once thought of other things she could be doing in this moment. All she cared about was him above her and hoping he would continue to pummel into her.

She was moaning so loud with every thrust, but she didn't care. It felt too good. The next stroke, she started to feel it. The next it built up fast. The last, the flood gates opened and she came, screaming. His pumps became erratic after that and he came with a loud grunt inside her. He collapsed on top to her, both of them sweaty. They breathed heavily for a few moments before he rolled off of her and lay onto his back next to her while grabbing her hand. They lay in silence for a while before either of them spoke.

"Well, I'm going to want to do that again. Most likely, for a very long time. So I think it wise for you to quit seeing any other pests right now. I want you to be mine, Ginevra."

"I don't see anything wrong with your request. I'm more than happy to oblige as long as you continue to fuck me like that." She told him. He smiled.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Six months later they were married. Ginny had never been so happy in her life. She had the man of her dreams and everything was coming along smoothly. She had even found out they were pregnant with their first child. Her life was simply perfect and she felt that everything she had gone through over the years of finding the perfect man had been worthwhile. What she enjoyed most of all? She loved telling people how they met at the Analogy and the story after that.


End file.
